powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigant Horse
is the massive flagship of the Space Empire Zangyack. It is presumably named as such due to the two giant horse structures on each side, a cannon is mounted onto each structure. The cannons can be used to make the Action Commanders and Sugormin grow by firing purple lasers. History With Warz Gill's conflict with the Gokaigers and his efforts to conquer Earth after the failed first attempt, Gigant Horse is normally seen along with the Zangyack fleet in Earth's orbit, though it occasionally appears on the planet leading the Zangyack fleet where they assault the city. When the emperor, Ackdos Gill, gave Warz his own Giant Robo, Great Warz, it was kept in Gigant Horse. It emerged from the horse on the left when it was summoned into battle. After Warz Gill's death at the hands of the Gokaigers, Ackdos Gill came in and took charge, and had the original fleet destroyed and replaced by an imperial fleet. Eventually, the Gigant Horse led a massive force composed of its escort fleet along with reinforcements from across the universe in a final invasion of Earth. Captain Marvelous used Basco's ship, Free Joker, to ram into the Gigant Horse and face the emperor, along with Gai. While Gai kept the emperor busy, Marvelous took control of the ship and made it anhillate the Zangyack fleet. Shortly after, Marvelous and Gai destroyed the bridge controls, resulting in the Gigant Horse plunging down to the ground where it exploded, with the explosion incinerating Free Joker, which was still lodged into it. However, the emperor, Marvelous and Gai all escaped. Monsters enlarged by the Gigant Horse *Action Commander Bongan and three Sugormin *Action Commander Salamandam and three Sugormin *Action Commander Zodomas and three Sugormin *Action Commander/Alienizer Buramudo *Action Commander Nanonanoda *Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII *Action Commander Sneak Brothers *Action Commander Bauza and three Sugormin *Action Commander Yokubarido *Imperial Guard Deratsueigar *Action Commander Zaggai *Action Commander Jealousto *Action Commander Osogain and six Sugormin *Action Commander Worian *Action Commander Stargul *Action Commander Senden *Action Commander Satarakura Jr. *Action Commander Regaeru *Zaien and three Sugormin *Action Commander Shieldon *Action Commander Zakyura and three Sugormin *Action Commander Vannain *Imperial Guard Zatsurig *Chief of Staff Damaras *Action Commander Bibaboo and two Dogormin *Juju *Warz Gill and Akudos Gill Big Machine The '|ビッグマシン|Biggu Mashin}} is the combined mecha formed out of the Gigant Horse and the Dai-Shocker Base, the Crisis Fortress. It was made when the members of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zanguack secretly united behind Captain Marvelous and . It was Destroyed by Rocket Drill Go-Buster Oh. Appearances **''Ep. 46: Hero Eligibility'' ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie **''Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe'' **''Ep. 50: The Day of Battle'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen }} See Also External links *Gigant Horse at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Gigant Horse at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Evil Mecha Category:Sentai Vehicles Category:Space Empire Zangyack Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Sentai Villain Base Category:Spaceships in Super Sentai